Soy tu idiota y tu mi enana
by Erza-Ino-Mei
Summary: Gajeel esta al borde de la muerte,Levy se siente impotente...ya lo se pésimo summary pero vale la pena mi primer one-short


_**[POV Levy]**_  
¿Por qué no pude hacer nada?... ¿Por qué soy TAN inútil?.. –Pensaba llorando con las manos en mi rostro- No sirvo para nada, ni siquiera pude ayudarte cuando me defendiste…. –Mire al Dragon Slayer de hierro que estaba sumamente herido, e inconsciente… Llevaba así unos días, y aun no despertaba, al igual que su Exceed, herido e inconsciente, pero no tanto como él…  
-Gajeel… … Por favor… solo te pido que abras tus ojos… -susurraba entre llantos  
-….. –Nada, no se movía.. no reaccionaba, pero seguía respirando y gracias a eso sabia que seguía vivo, eso mantenía mis esperanzas…  
-¿Por qué no despiertas?... … ¿Esto es una broma tuya, no?, Si.. si… Jajaja, ya vamos, deja de jugar… -susurraba riendo nerviosa y con lagrimas en mi rostro, intentando convencerme de que era una cruel mentira.  
Como quería.. que despertara, se riera de mi, y empezara a molestarme con que era una broma… Si.. eso me gustaría.. Hasta me reiría de mi misma ¿Por qué no podía serlo?... pero.. ….. No soportaba pensar en que realmente no despertaría..  
-Por favor.. Despierta de una vez y llámame enana como siempre lo haces, moléstame todo lo que quieras… ¡NO ME IMPORTA! … -lloraba más aun, sujetando su mano

_**[Flash Back]**_  
Estaba en una misión con Lily y Gajeel, la recompensa era bastante alta, y no se veía tan difícil… Era atrapar a un peligroso criminal que rondaba por el bosque.. Al principio se veía bastante calmado todo, hasta que..  
-¡LEVY, CUIDADO! –dijo el Exceed parándose al frente mío, y recibiendo el ataque que se dirigía directamente hacia mi  
-Li-..ly… …. ¿P-..Pero qué?.. .. –decía sin entender mucho  
-Tsk… falle… -dijo el sujeto volviendo a atacar  
-¡HUYE, AHORA! –grito Gajeel colocándose al frente nuestro  
-¿P-..por q-….. –Intente preguntar, pero él insistió- ¡CORRE! –grito mas enojado  
-Vamos Levy… -dijo Lily muy serio, y sacándome de ahí a la fuerza  
-¡ESPERA LILY, GAJEEL! –grite preocupada  
-¡NO ES MOMENTO ENANA, HUYAN AHORA! –grito el bloqueando el ataque del posible criminal al cual buscábamos  
Vi como Gajeel peleaba contra esa persona, llevaba una capucha que no dejaba ver su rostro, pero lo que me importaba era.. ¿Qué pasaría si el salía lastimado?... Y Lily seguía sin acceder a bajarme  
-¡ BÁJAME, AHORA! –grite nuevamente intentando de que me soltara  
-No –contesto secamente  
-¡¿QUE PASARA CON GAJEEL?! –Aguantaba las lagrimas, no quería llorar..  
-….. –No contesto, quedo un silencio aterrador… no me gustaba para nada  
¿Por qué insistían en sacarme de ahí?, ¿Por qué ambos insistían en cuidarme?... –pensaba confundida- ¡Yo se cuidarme sola!, no necesito un niñero –creía aun pensando  
-L-lily.. e-estas sangrando.. –dije viendo sangre correr por su pecho  
-…. –nuevamente no contesto, tenía una mirada seria y cada vez se alejaba más  
-¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHH! –se escucho un grito y la verdad, me asusto en solo pensar que ese había sido el hombre de hierro  
-¡GAJEEL! –Grite más preocupada- ¡LILY, BÁJAME EN ESTE INSTANTE!  
Esta vez el gato negro obedeció, bajo a gran velocidad, al parecer parecía estar de acuerdo conmigo.. Lo único que tenía en mi mente era.. ¿Estaba bien?, ¿Se había lastimado?... ¿Seguía… …. Vivo?... –eso ultimo lo pensé y coloque una cara de terror..  
Finalmente Lily bajo, corrí hacia Gajeel que estaba en el suelo, y el otro sujeto probablemente muerto, y estrellado contra un árbol  
-Idiota.. …. ¿P-porque hiciste eso?... –dije con algunas lagrimas en la cara, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo abrasé  
-¿Así.. … que… te… preocupas.. Por mi?... –sonrió de lado y haciendo un leve gesto de dolor  
-No es momento para eso… ¡Como te odio! –elevé el tono sin darme cuenta-… ¿Y qué haría yo si te pasara algo? –lo abrazaba delicadamente para no lastimarlo, ¿Cómo él podía bromear en momentos como este?  
-Gii-hii…. –se agrando un poco mas su sonrisa- Y... ahora.. me odias, ¿no?.. Jeje... –Susurraba aun, pareciendo que hablaba consigo mismo- Lo bueno… es… que tu… estas a salvo…. –coloco su mano en mi mejilla, secando algunas lágrimas  
-No te atrevas a dejarme sola…. –sujete su mano, temblaba por solo imaginar en que el podría… ….  
-E-..enana.. No llores…. Sonríe…. –dijo mostrándome una cálida sonrisa y sujetando mi mano con las fuerzas que aun tenia.. a los segundos después, sentí como sus fuerzas se agotaron y dejo de moverse  
-¡GAJEEL! -grite a todo pulmón  
-¡OYE, RESISTE! –grito Lily igual de preocupado  
_**[Fin del Flash Back]**_

-L-..le..vy… …. –Escuche una vosecita que sabía exactamente de quien era  
-¿L-.. lily? –dije acercándome a la pequeña camita en la que se encontraba el Exceed mal herido  
Me acerque a ver al Gato negro, que sonreía para intentar calmarme..  
-Recuerdo.. Que él -miró a Gajeel de reojo- no te quería ver llorar…  
-N-no es-estoy llorando…. –Me seque algunas lagrimas con el brazo  
-Si claro.. –Respondió incrédulo e intento sentarse- Ugh… -coloco sus patitas en el estomago por el dolor  
-Tu tampoco estas muy bien.. Descansa Lily… -dije preocupada  
Me fije en que el me había quedado mirando fijamente, lo que me causo algo de incomodidad… ¿Debía preguntar el porqué de que me miraba tanto?  
-Etto.. Lily… -pregunte  
-Levy.. ….. ¿Has dormido, descansado o al menos comido algo? –pregunto serio  
-Y-yo.. …. ….. –¿Mi aspecto era tan desastroso? –pensé  
-Responde –siguió con esa mirada que me causaba cierto escalofrío  
-N-..no.. …. –Suspire derrotada  
-Si no quieres preocuparlo –apunto a Gajeel con su patita- Cuando despierte, deberías cuidarte un poco más…  
-No tengo hambre,.. ni sueño… -respondí mirando a Gajeel  
-Bueno.. Como quieras…. –dijo el Exceed y se giro a dormir- Tomare una siesta.. Si Gajeel despierta, me avisas.. Por favor –y seguidamente se durmió  
Me senté a pensar, Lily tenía razón, no había comido.. ni dormido, y menos aun descansado desde esa misión, únicamente me preocupaba por cuidarlos.. Lo que importa ahora es el estado de ellos dos y nada más –me decía a mí misma, dándome fuerzas para seguir- Nada más…

Me levante de una buena vez, y fui a buscar vendas para cambiarles a ambos, ya que las que tenían estaban sucias o manchadas con sangre de las heridas.., Regrese con un paño, un poco de agua, alcohol y las vendas limpias y nuevas..  
Primero fue a Lily, quite el sucio vendaje, lo bote, limpie con cuidado su pequeño pelaje, desinfecte las heridas y las vende- Descansa Lily.. –susurre sonriendo  
Después con Gajeel… Al verlo simplemente me causaba el mismo dolor que una daga enterrada en el pecho.. Me dolía verlo así.. –Finalmente me atreví a acercarme, quite las vendas y con cuidado acaricie una de las heridas con cuidado- Se que despertaras pronto.. –susurre para mí misma, e hice lo mismo que con el pequeño Exceed negro…  
El sueño me logro vencer, y quede dormida sentada en un banquillo al lado de la cama de Gajeel, con medio cuerpo apoyado encima de el y totalmente exhausta..

_**[POV Gajeel]**_  
Joder.. M-me duele todo… … Espera.. ¿Esa que escucho es a la enana? –pensaba sin poder siquiera abrir los ojos...  
_"Sé que despertaras pronto"_ –Escuche su melódica voz, pero algo apagada  
¿Cuánto rato llevaba inconsciente?.. ¿Unas horas.. Días… S-..Semanas… M-me-meses?.. –Pensaba cada vez más asustado- Más que nada, ¿Ella estará bien? –sentí como un pequeño peso se apoyaba delicadamente encima mío, hice un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, y la vi durmiendo como una pequeña hada.. ¿Todo este tiempo nos estuvo cuidando? –mire alrededor y vi a Lily igual dormido- N-no puedo creer que se tomara tantas molestias por n-nosotros..  
-Enana.. –le susurre al oído- ¿Estas despierta?.. –la moví con cuidado  
-¿Ah?.. ¿Q-que?.. –Dijo despertando y frotándose los ojos  
-Gracias _Levy_ –dije sonriéndole  
Ella me quedo mirando como si fuera algo extraño y seguidamente empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos  
-¿Qué sucede?... ¿Tengo algo en mi cara? –pregunte intentando verme  
-G-…ga-...gajeel… -susurro ella muy tímida  
-¿Si? –La mire  
-¡GAJEEL! –grito bastante fuerte y abrazándome de igual manera  
-O-..o-oye… …. D-du-duele…. –Intentaba decirle a la enana  
-¡IDIOTA! NO SABES LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTABA! –me gritaba llorando  
-A-…así… que… E-en verdad… te preocupabas… -dije colocando mi mano en su mejilla  
-**¡CLARO QUE SI!****, ****¡IDIOTA!** –Decía dándome pequeños golpecitos en el pecho-¡IDIOTA! ¡IDIOTA!, ¡idiota!... idiota... –y termino hasta agotarse y simplemente abrazarme  
-¿Ya terminaste? –reí un poco  
-No, -río- Eres un idiota...  
-Y tú una enana –dije con cierta gracia  
-Pero soy _tú_ enana… -sonrió  
-Y yo _tú_ idiota… -me acerque a ella, y la bese

_**~Fin~**_


End file.
